Revenge
by AnimePhoenix99
Summary: Collab with Demonstalker407. Candy was devistated when she saw it on the news that night. Mail Jeevas, her friend, her family, her lover was dead. She takes it upon herself to avenge his death. MattxOC, cover drawn by Demonstalker407, written by me. One-shot


**Nix: This is my One-shot collab with Demonstalker407. She drew the cover and I wrote the story. I feel like it sucks, it's all angsty and stuff. Anywho, I think the end sucks but I guess you can decide on that. Enjoy my lovelies.**

* * *

Candy lay on the floor, a hysterical fit of tears. She had just seen it on the news. Mail Jeevas was shot dead; his body lay in the street, slumped against his precious car. Mail, or Matt as he went by, loved cars and video games. The only thing he loved more was Candy. The little sadistic, fun loving girl he had met back in Whammy's. Candy sucked in a breath, listening to the news lady.

"In other news, Kyomi Takada was found burned to death in an abandoned church. A second body was found assumed to be her kidnapper. No word on how they died or who the second body is but we will keep you updated." The news lady blared. Another loud sob escaped Candy's lips as her body shook. She curled into a tight little ball, sobbing loudly. Now not only was Matt gone, but Mello to? It couldn't be! She sobbed hysterically. Candy knew, she knew something was up and the boys knew that they would die.

_Flashback_

_Candy sat with Mello and Matt, discussing Takada's kidnapping plans. Candy normally helped the boys with their plans; Mello was starting to plan Candy's involvement when Matt spoke up._

_"No Mello, we'll be fine with just the two of us." Matt said as he looked up from his video game. Now Candy knew something was up, this was odd. Matt never left her out of a plan; in fact he loved when she came along even if she didn't do anything but sit there. This was suspicious but she shrugged it off. It gave her more time to plan Matt's birthday surprise._

_Pause flashback_

Candy sobbed even louder. His birthday was only five days away; she had a huge surprise planned out for him. Even though Matt always said he never cared about his birthday Candy always knew that he enjoyed it when she did something for him.

_Resume flashback _

_Candy thought nothing of it, just Matt being more cautious with them being in Japan, Kira's home country. She helped work out kinks in their plan, setting them up for it. She wanted to join but everytime she opened her mouth to ask if she could Matt would shoot her a look that would make her close her mouth, like he read her mind. After a few more hours, working through everything and practicing in the desert outside of town they came back to the apartment._

_End flashback_

Candy closed her eyes, breathing shakily. Maybe this was all a dream? Maybe if she closed her eyes and went to sleep she would wake up to Matt smiling down at her, asking why she was curled up on the floor. It would all be some sick news prank and Matt and Mello would be alive. She would jump up and glomp both of them, hugging them tightly and sob happily. Matt would worry, asking why she was crying as he cradled her. She'd try to explain only for Mello to get frustrated and look it up himself. Candy smiled at the thought, going to sleep. It was all just a dream, right? Wrong, the poor girl was so wrong.

* * *

Candy opened her eyes. She was cold and alone, lying on the floor with tear stains on her face. She looked around, the house was empty. Maybe she had only slept for twenty minutes? She looked at the clock and panicked. She had slept for four hours and no one was home. Jumping up she ran to the garage, empty. The street was empty, she ran through the house, texting both of them. Mello's never sent, and Matt never replied. He always replied. She stood in the middle of the living room, tears streaming down her face as she called. He never picked up. Candy fell to her knees, sobbing into the ringing phone.

She sat in the corner, curled into herself as she watched the door. She sat for hours, ignoring her mind telling her that they were dead, they wouldn't come back. She knew it, but refused to believe it. It wasn't until the sun was at high noon before she gave up. They were gone, and no one would remember them. She buried her face in her knees, sobbing quietly. They were gone, there would be no funeral, and there would be no name. Maybe Whammy's would recognize and take their bodies.

Her surprise was ruined. She had already bought the newest video games Matt had wanted, she had already gotten the new gaming system, and she had gotten ready to play. They were going to have a gaming day, a day purely to themselves to do anything they ever wanted. But they couldn't anymore, Matt was gone and there was no point in celebrating a dead man's birthday. Fresh waves of tears were brought to Candy's eyes. Never had she cried, not even when her parents were so brutally murdered before her. She moved on and lived happily.

Then it hit her, she finally found someone she devoted herself to. Someone who equaled her and who loved her despite the reckless things she has done. She's crying because she knows she won't be able to move on. That's when it formed, the plan, her revenge on her only friend and the man she loved. Her mind raced, she knew exactly what to do. Standing up she calmly walked into the room her and Matt shared. Candy crawled into the bed on Matt's side, grabbing his pillow she pulled it to her chest. Candy noticed a folded up piece of paper and grabbed it.

_Candy_. Was written in beautiful and neat cursive writing, yeah Matt had amazing penmanship. Resting the pillow on her chest she laid back, her red hair splayed out around her as her puffy dark blue, almost black eyes scanned the folded paper in her hands. She gently opened it, reading over the perfect cursive.

_Candy my sweetest,_

_If you're reading this then either you were snooping and will now track me down, kick my ass and lecture me, or I died on this mission. I'm writing this assuming I died while distracting Takada's bodyguards. You having found this means you know and are probably curled around my pillow. I'm sorry; you have to know I tried my hardest. Candy listen to me, don't do anything reckless. I made sure you weren't a part of this because I had a bad feeling. I didn't want you to get hurt, or worse, die._

Candy choked on her breath, reading over the note. He knew, he knew he was going to die and he refused to have her die with him. Forcing back tears she read on.

_Candy please, don't do something. Who am I kidding; I know you well enough to know you'll run off and do something. You always do something when one of us gets hurt, or someone hurts you. So whatever you do, don't get yourself hurt or killed. Please Candy, for your own sake just forget about me. Move on with your life and enjoy yourself, maybe find someone else._

Candy saw something on that last line, she wiped her eyes and looked closer. Was that a tear stain? Whatever the cause there were dry spots where droplets of something landed.

_I would go on; listing reasons after reasons as to why you should abandon what you might do and move on but you and Mello are going to be home soon. And if you saw this beforehand then I'd never hear the end of it, and you would beg to come with me. I can't have that, I have this bad feeling and I don't want you to get hurt because I stupidly brought you with me. I love you sweets, but please don't do anything to get yourself killed. _

_But if things all go well then you don't have to do something. I can't wait for your birthday surprise. Even though I say I don't care, I really do because I know that you always go out of your way to make me happy. Your surprises are always fun, whether it be running around town, pranking the kids at Whammy's, or just a day in doing nothing. I can't wait to see what you do this year. Are we ditching Mello so go on a camping trip? (Even though I can't play my games D: ) Or running around town? I can't wait for whatever it is._

_Matt._

Candy read it over three more times, she couldn't believe it. He knew she would, well he'd always known her well. That last part, it brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. He was excited, he never showed it but he was excited for his birthday now. Her mind was set, no matter how much begging he had to do on paper or in person she was going through with her plan. She set the note aside and curled back into his pillow, breathing in his lingering scent as she slowly drifted into sleep.

~January 31st~

Tomorrow was the day, tomorrow was his birthday and the day she would follow through with her plan. For the past few days Candy had been a zombie, walking around the empty house in a daze like state. She had found photos, videos that Mello had forbid but Matt kept them anyway. Mello never liked having photos or videos of them, he was paranoid, but Matt kept them hidden. She watched all the videos, embarrassing moments mostly, and looked through all the photos. Today was different, today she just sat on the couch, cleaning her gun, making sure she had the bullets she needed. Night was falling as she sat, staring at her gun in her hand.

* * *

Two hours later Candy was ready, she was dressed in most all black. She had black skinny jeans; one of Matt's gray and black striped shirts, the goggles Matt had given her rested on her eyes as she pulled her bright red hair up in a high pony tail. She put her two pistols in her waist band and swiftly walked out the door. A piece of paper was in her boot, addressed to the Whammy's person who took her body.

Candy slipped onto her motorcycle, revving it she shot out of the drive and down the road. Her plan was simple, run in and kill as many bodyguards as she could before they killed her. It was 1:00 AM on February 1st, an hour into Matt's birthday. She drove down the street, knowing exactly where to go. The roads were nearly empty so she didn't have to worry about traffic. Candy pulled up in front of a building, gazing up at it.

She no longer feared dying, a criminal in the world of Kira dies sooner or later, but now she had nothing to live for. Her only friends, her only family were dead but she would join them soon. Readjusting her goggles she got off the bike and calmly walked up to the door. She stepped in and looked up, her goggled eyes cold as she saw _them._ Two bodyguards in front of her, Candy pulled out her pistols and shot them both in the head.

Candy stood still, hearing the footsteps pounding toward her. That's right, come to momma bear. They rushed in and she lifted her weapons, shooting them as they rushed into the room. She felt something rip through her shoulder, blood spurted but she paid no mind. The pain was a dull throb as she shot the guard. One by one they fell to the ground, the crimson blood spread around her. She emptied her mag and replaced them before shooting again. She lowered her weapons, no longer seeing any, and then it happened.

A single gunshot echoed through the now silenced room. It was as if the world had gone into slow motion. The bullet ripped through her chest and she gasped, blood spurting from both sides of the wound. Candy looked at the man, the one who had hidden from her in the spree, a large smile of her face. She fell to her knees, smiling finally after four days of tears. She fell on her back, looking up through her goggles as the world faded into white. Her breathing was shallow as she man kneeled next to her. How could she be smiling?

"Happy birthday Mail." Candy choked out, spitting up blood. She didn't notice her body though. Her vision was encased with a white light. She stood in the middle of the light, her body in perfect condition. At the end of the light stood a shadowed figure, she started walking toward it. A smile crossed her face as the figure became a little clearer. It was tall and lanky, Candy ran forward now. It became even clearer, goggles, auburn hair. Matt. Candy picked up the pace and launched into his arms, he caught her, looking down at her. The moment Matt and Candy met again in the white light her body shut down. In that moment Candy died, her eyes closed and I large blissful smile on her face as her heart stopped and her lungs no longer gasped for precious air.

"You are reckless." Matt sighed, but held her.

"It was my plan the whole time. You know I couldn't have gone on." She murmured, clinging to him. Matt just chuckled, picking her up and carrying her deeper into the white light.

* * *

The Whammy's representative was in town on the fateful day. When her body was brought to the morgue and placed alongside the other two whom were out for the man to identify and pick up. The man had recognized Candy's body and took her before they could do anything. After a search of her belongings he found the folded up piece of paper in her boot. It read;

_When Matt, no he can no longer be threatened by his name so I will say it. When Mail Jeevas died I was heartbroken and felt empty inside. But when Mello died I knew I had no one left. I was not about to return to Whammy's house, nor were I to run to Near. I made a plan, it was simple, get my revenge and die, joining Matt in where ever the three of us end up. I know Whammy's will come for our bodies so I only request one thing. That I be buried next to Matt._

_Candy._

The Whammy's rep took all three bodies back to England. No funeral was held, no one came to visit. Mello was buried near Watari, with Candy to his left. Matt lay to Candy's left, they gave her what she wanted, her last request. She her coffin laid literally next to Matt's. There were no names, only letters. M, C, M. The three friends lay in the graveyard, no one came, people only came to add a new body then leave, and no one knew who they were. And that was how it stayed for a long time to come.

* * *

**Nix: So yeah. There it is. Again thank you Demonstalker407 for creating the cover and giving me the idea for this. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
